


I Know You Were Awake For That NPR Thing

by kristophine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, modern band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/pseuds/kristophine
Summary: A ficlet: the band is on the road outside Albuquerque. For celli.





	I Know You Were Awake For That NPR Thing

Poe was fast asleep in the back of the van when Rey brought it up.

Finn coughed on his water. “Excuse me? What?”

“I’m just saying,” said Rey, like it was the most reasonable thing in the world. Which—okay—there was a _certain_ amount of sense to it, but still. Still! They were somewhere outside of Albuquerque, the sun shimmering off the sand, and he hadn’t slept well since Las Vegas, and Rey was just tossing this out like it was something that would be _totally normal to talk about,_ as if it wouldn’t be a big fucking deal, the biggest, really, the most gargantuan of deals—

“If you’re _chicken,_ ” said Rey, with a certain derisive intonation that she had to know would drive him insane.

“I’m not! I’m—” He struggled to contain himself. “I’m your _bassist,_ ” he said, instead of any of the things he actually wanted to say.

Rey snorted. “Like that matters?”

“Of course it matters!”

“Poe!” she shouted, without looking back, her eyes on the road, hands resting casually on the wheel (never ten and two; he could never talk her into it, no matter how he tried).

“Hmh? What?” Poe sounded groggy—he really had been asleep, then.

“Finn doesn’t think throuples work.”

“What?” Poe sounded as baffled as Finn felt.

“Do you?”

“ _What?_ ”

“I know you were awake for that thing on NPR.” She seemed blissfully unperturbed. Finn watched her with a fascination equal parts desire and fear, the reflection of the mirrors casting small rectangles of light on her face. “What do you think?”

“I, uh—Jesus.” Poe scrubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know.”

“Really? You’ve never been in one?”

“No.”

“Finn hasn’t, either.”

“Have _you?_ ” asked Poe, sounding both despairing and intrigued.

“No, but it stands to reason it’d work.”

“ _What_ reason?” Finn yelped before he could help himself. Oh, that would just set her off—

“If two people work, so would three people.”

“Don’t _ask_ her,” said Poe.

“So what about it?” Rey tossed over her shoulder.

“What about _what?_ ”

“Us,” said Rey. She seemed utterly comfortable. Finn bitterly wondered whether he could get a rise out of her by yanking on the steering wheel; the road had been utterly flat and without opposing traffic for hours, but who knew.

“ _What?_ ” Poe clapped a hand over his own mouth.

“I mean, it’s so obvious.” Rey took one hand off the wheel to jerk a thumb first at Finn and then at Poe. “We’re a _thing,_ right?”

“A band.” Poe put his hand over his eyes. “It’s called a band.”

“No, more than that! You’re in love with Finn. Finn’s in love with me. And you. We’re a de facto throuple.”

“You taught her the Latin,” said Finn over his shoulder to Poe. “This is your fault.”

“Are you really trying to tell me you don’t want to bang?” She sounded nothing more than vaguely curious.

Finn and Poe stared at each other for a long, fraught moment. Neither of them said anything.

“There you go.” She was going to be _insufferable_ about this. “When we get to Albuquerque, we’ll get a room. You’ll see.”

“I don’t even know what just happened,” said Poe to Finn. “I was asleep and then I woke up and she kept saying _throuple._ ”

“I know.” Finn sighed, and as Poe put a hand on Finn’s shoulder, laced his fingers through Poe’s. “I know.”


End file.
